


I'd like for you to know

by Etnoe



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blindfolds, Brother/Sister Incest, Dysfunctional Family, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etnoe/pseuds/Etnoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bianchi suspected that her brother hated her. She had never understood the reason, and by now it felt as if her only recourse was to give him one. (Written for a kink meme request.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd like for you to know

**Author's Note:**

> This was started for the prompt "Bianchi/Gokudera - Of blindfolds, moaning, and beautiful baby brothers" on KHR's GreatestJournal kink meme. I didn't finish before the plug got pulled on GreatestJournal, but did post this on a later kink meme with another, more [general Bianchi/Gokudera prompt](http://khrmeme.livejournal.com/520.html?thread=219912#t219912).
> 
> * * *

Her brother was twenty years old, and Bianchi suspected that he had hated her for over half his life.

She asked Tsuna. It was unpleasant, but the best alternative would be Yamamoto, and then she'd have to put his head through a wall. Tsuna, for all that she still saw him as mostly useless, was less objectionable.

"Bianchi..." Tsuna murmured, his eyes wide, and she saw him pity her before he smiled reassuringly. "I know Gokudera-kun is ... not the best at showing he cares, but he always asks to be updated especially on your situation when you're in the field. He worries about you."

"He gives the same request when the others go out," Bianchi said. "Ryohei, Yamamoto, Lambo - and most of the time he barely tolerates them. He worries about you, and how to give you bad news about us."

"It's not like that-" Tsuna began, but she turned and walked out of his office. She had already spent years reasoning out why she no longer had the baby brother that she remembered from childhood. Too many reasons faded into so many excuses, and her brother remained distant.

Bianchi did her best not to think as she walked to the kitchen; it made her vision blur. It was easy when she concentrated on collecting ingredients and cooking implements and began to bake.

The scent of the pastries knocked Hayato out in seconds, freezing an expression of horror on his face.

*

"What the hell, sis!" Hayato yelled.

"It's all right," she said. "You're in my room."

"I'm NAKED and BLINDFOLDED in your room!" He tried to get up. "I'm FUCKING TIED UP NAKED in your room!"

"Hayato, breathe. I won't hurt you." She stood at the foot of the bed, waiting for him to calm, and studied his body. Scared stiff with the chest and stomach jerking with panicky breaths; whipcord lean, though not very muscled; his cock curled up on its thatch of grey, of good length but middling width. Yes, she'd do this.

Hayato kept jerking at the ropes tied around the legs of the bed that kept him spread-eagled. He'd dug himself into the pile of pillows she'd laid him on with the furious working of his shoulders.

"Please." Bianchi sat down, and he stilled as her weight made the mattress dip gently. It was tense, hunted stillness, but a few minutes more and he began to breathe calmly.

"Leave me alone," said Hayato.

"If that's what you want." She bowed her head, and thought about how her own brother couldn't even see her sincerity without being sick. "But not right now."

"What the-" He broke off in the sound of his own confusion, sharpening his voice to suspicion when he spoke next. "What do you mean?"

"You hate me, and you always have. I'd speak to you about it, but you won't speak to me. So I don't know why, Hayato, but if you hate me so much, it doesn't really matter. I swear that if I have this now, I'll leave you alone. I will love you, and then you'll have a reason to hate me that I understand."

Hayato said nothing, but to her surprise she saw a stirring beneath the blindfold, as if he'd opened his eyes to try and see her. When the silence continued she leaned forward to kiss him - he had lovely lips, pale pink and for once not thinned in anger, not turned down in a scowl, only trembling.

"Fucking __crazy__ ," Hayato whispered when she pulled away, but he did not protest, and she took it as permission.

"I love you," she assured him as she straddled him.

The touch of her hands and fingertips did nothing but make him tense till he shook - but the points of her nails, drawn over the same skin, made him bite his bottom lip to a cherry-red. She felt it against her calves when his legs went weak.

"Ah. A moment." He didn't refuse the request, and Bianchi got up and discarded her clothes. She'd got greedy in her haste, and she hoped that neglecting Hayato would not let him hate her even more. He was becoming hard.

In apology, she put her mouth on him, pressing it to each nipple in turn, and contemplated the grimace it gave him. She bent again, laving his nipples with her tongue, pursing her lips and sucking, scraping carefully with her teeth. Hayato made a half-suppressed sound, and then she kissed him all over; behind the ears, under the arms, in the crook of his elbow, to the wrist, the palm, the skin between his fingers. Her lips made him pant, and every time she licked he made a whining, gasping sound. Bianchi was beginning to shake too.

She kissed the corner of his mouth and said, "I'd like for you to know something. It's impractical, of course, to do this properly. But you should know how I feel."

She sat up on her knees. His hard cock lay closely against his stomach. She pulled it upright and was disappointed that he made no sound, though his hips bucked. The disappointment vanished when she lowered herself, because Hayato screamed.

Only the very tip of him was in her, engulfed in wetness. __I love you__ , Bianchi mouthed, wishing he knew.

Hayato pressed down into the mattress, but there wasn't enough give in the springs to pull him out. "Condoms," he almost sobbed. "You can use condoms! Just not like-"

"I'd prefer skin," said Bianchi, and moved off him. Hayato cried out again, strangled, involuntary protest at the loss of contact.

"You can't!"

"Don't worry. It doesn't have to be that way. I only wanted to you know."

She was quick in preparing herself, because Hayato was still so hard and all her weight had pooled between her legs, a solid force that drove her down. She watched Hayato squirm in her sheets, helpless not to grind his hips against something even if it was nothing, and groaned as she pushed the third slicked finger into her ass.

"Sis?" He sounded ... worried. She shook the self-indulgent wish out of her head and straddled him again. Now the note of panic was back in Hayato's voice. "You can't do this. I know chances are slim but you __might__ -"

"Don't be naïve, Hayato. There's more than one way to do this." She eased down on him, careful of the awkward angle, and wished that he could see her face as her slid into her. She wished she could see Hayato's eyes widen and then shut in the pleasure she gave him.

His voice was given over to low, short moans in time with Bianchi's movements up and down. She made the pace slow, idly pushing her fingers in in front. His hips rocked up in tiny movements to meet hers, and she increased the pace a little, and at last he came, jerking up inside her as his voice sang out longer. Bianchi rode it out and then drew away from him, and worked her fingers for a few furious seconds before her own orgasm.

One last, long kiss.

Then Bianchi opened the bedside drawer and let the smell of the pastries waft out. Hayato's reactions could be so violent. She untied his limp body and massaged his hands and feet to help circulation along, and then dressed before shutting the drawer again. Hayato could use her en suite bathroom when he woke, while she'd go to the one down the hall. It was the least she could do.

*

Hayato went rigid with fear when she came on him a week later in one of the base's private lounges, and she wondered how she ever could have thought that he was simply shy. She nodded acknowledgment at him and picked up the magazine she'd left on the couch, then turned to leave him to the paperwork scattered on the low table in front of him.

"Sis..."

She sagged in relief. Hayato was still speaking to her. "Yes?" she said, half-turning.

"The goggles?"

"I'm going to wear them so that you don't get sick when you see me. It wouldn't be possible to avoid you all the time."

He looked confused, surprised. "Thanks."

Bianchi shrugged and turned to leave.

"Read that in here," said Hayato. "I don't care."

His voice was the angry drawl of the thug persona he'd cultivated when he ran away. What he'd said was just as important, however, and Bianchi's heart hammered.

She sat down in a chair not too close to him. They didn't look at each other, but sat reading silently, together.


End file.
